


Ghosts

by Wander_Girl



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: After watching a horror movie, Scarlet is observing ghosts everywhere. Is her house really haunted?
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Kudos: 2





	Ghosts

And then, the ghost came out of the mirror and grabbed the girl by her neck and swung her onto the mirror. It shattered and the girl’s bleeding body slid down to the floor. The ghost crawled to her and then took her soul and went away.

I gulped and wiped off my sweat. It has been an hour and a half since we’ve been watching this movie and I am trying really hard not to scream. Don’t get me wrong, I am not that big of a coward. But one thing that I am extremely scared of is horror movies. I hate them. 

But I am too full of pride to admit that or to scream during the movie. All of our rampion crew had initially started the movie but gradually, everyone left. Except for me and Wolf. Me because I am too full of pride to admit that I am scared. Wolf because he is watching a horror movie for the first time and probably has a more realistic approach to it.

Finally, the movie ends and we stick till its end. I stifle a sigh and think of reaching for the popcorn but then I don’t. All that blood has made me nauseous and these snacks look disgusting right now.

I stand up and stretch myself and start towards our room.

“I’ll catch up with you in a second.” He says, grabbing the empty dishes and heading to the kitchen. 

Inside the room, the first thing I do is go into the washroom. Bad decision. Why? There is a mirror in there. I don’t look into the mirror and just wash my face when suddenly a hand lands on my shoulder. I still. 

With a great show of bravery, I turn around, my toothbrush in my hand as a very lame weapon.

“Scarlet, pass me-” Wolf stops mid-sentence, looking at the toothbrush with a perplexed look.

“What are you planning to do, drive that thing into my heart?”

My senses snap back into place and I lower my hand.

“Oh no, I just-”

“-Thought it was the ghost from the movie.”

“What? No!”

“Oh yes, of course not, you are so brave.”

I grab his toothbrush and press it into his chest, “Brush your teeth and come to bed.”

He rolls his eyes at me but I ignore it.

I sit down on the bed and run a hand through my hair. That movie has really entered my brain for good. I try to distract myself by any of the normal thoughts and lie down, facing the window.

_ The Window _ .

There is something outside it. Or maybe, someone. Through the curtains, I can see the silhouette of a person. My eyes widen and I gulp. I quickly shut my eyes. It must be my vivid imagination which doesn’t work when it is supposed to. 

Still I couldn’t resist myself from opening them again. There is a hand now. A hand moving in the air. Up and down, up and down. It’s the ghost. It’s trying to come through the window. 

I bolt upright, my eyes wide. I want to go to the window and see what it is but I don’t have enough bravery in me. I get out of the bed and go to the washroom where Wolf has planned to spend an eternity. 

“There...something..”

“What?”

“Out...window...something...ghost.”

“You are never watching a horror movie ever again.” he says, exiting the washroom and walking to the window.

“Careful!”

He doesn’t reply and instead opens the window in a swift motion. I close my eyes and after a few moments, there is a sound of something cracking.

“Scarlet, my tomato, will you open your eyes?”

I do so and he is holding a branch in his hand.

“Do you know what this is?”

“A branch?”

“And do you know that ghosts don’t exist and it is normally just a branch moving when it is windy?”

Heat rushes into my face and Wolf starts to laugh.

“I knew that! I was just checking how brave you are.”

“Yes, of course.”

I jump back into the bed, angry at myself and Wolf joins me. 

Five minutes later, suddenly, the lights switch on. They switch back off, and switch on again. This happens continuously and Wolf doesn’t seem to notice because he is fast asleep. I don’t let him enjoy his beauty sleep and wake him up.

“Lights..fluctuate...ghost!”

He sits upright in the bed too and looks at the light. He gets up from the bed and goes to check the wires. Five minutes later, the lights stop fluctuating and Wolf returns. 

“It was some electricity issue, Scarlet. There are no ghosts.”

“When did I say there are ghosts?”

“When you woke me up.”

He comes back into the bed and lies down.

“Please sleep.”

I lie down and wait for sleep to come. It doesn’t. Fifteen minutes later, I hear the creaking of a door. 

I sit up yet again. Our bedroom door is moving on its hinges, on its own. If this isn't a ghost, I do not know what is.

I shake Wolf with such terror and effort that he falls off the bed.

“Scarlet Benoit, I thinking I am going to ask you for a divorce now-”

“Door Creaking! Ghost!”

Wolf huffs and turns his head towards the door. His own eyes widen and he goes to the door and stops it with his hand. He peeks out into the hallway and his gaze sticks to something in the left as his expression clears. He folds his hand and stands in the hallway, motioning for me to come out.

I do so and he points to the window at the end of the hallway.

“The window,” he concludes, “was open. So do you know what your whittle ghost is named? Mr. Windy Monster.”

I hit him on his arm and he starts laughing, walking over to the window and closing it.

Fortunately, no scary and frightening events happened after that. The next morning, when I wake up, everyone is staring at me with amused expressions and muffled laughter.

“Did everyone wake up this early to stare at me?” I ask the crowd.

“You know Scarlet,” says Thorne, “It was very entertaining to scare you.”

“Yeah, we should do this some time again.” adds Kai.

“Pleasure doing business with you!” Jacin chimes in.

“What?” I exclaim.

“Oh, the last part was directed towards Wolf, not you.” explains Cress.

I turn around and see Wolf staring at me, trying to control his laughter.

“So wait,” I say, “There wasn’t any real ghost? It was you guys?”

“Obviously!” Cinder replies.

“And Wolf agreed to this?”

“He suggested this!” Winter responds.

“He did what now?”

“Let’s just say it wasn’t my first time watching a horror movie with anyone.” He says, filling himself a cup of coffee.

“And it isn’t going to be the last one either. I won’t allow it.” declares Jacin.

“You know what guys?” I break into the conversation, “None of you are getting breakfast today. I am going to make omelettes for myself and only myself and all of you will watch me as I feast on them.”

“What?” They exclaim together and that is the most triumphant I have ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed, I will be back with a cresswell fanfic tomorrow!


End file.
